Homeostatic and dynamic control of uterine blood flow in pregnant and non-pregnant ewes are being determined using acutely and chronically implanted electromagnetic flowmeters and nuclide-labeled microspheres. Normal physiologic changes as well as the effects of pharmacologic agents are being evaluated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Greiss, F.C. Jr., Still, J.G. and Anderson, S.G. Effects of Local Anesthetic Agents on the Uterine Vasculatures and Myometrium. Am. J. Obstet. Gynec. 124:889, 1976.